pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonet's spelling wand
Aboout Dragonet's spelling wand is a small, 6-inch magic wand that she mostly uses to help herself or others when they need an item, but don't have it on hand. She also uses it for fun. If its owner does something wrong on purpose, the wand also has the ability to curse her for a maximum of 24 hours depending on what she did, but the curse can be broken immediately by doing a good deed to make up for the bad one. It has been shown turning her into a teenage human girl with her color scheme, covering her fins in superglue, and even turning her tongue in her normal state into a piece of pizza. It is also highly sought after by evildoers due to its power being easily abused in the wrong hands. When Yose got ahold of it in ''Nightmare Curse, ''she was using it for her evil deeds, even though it had cursed her by putting needles in her skin. At the end, it was safely returned to Dragonet, who was able to undo the nightmare. Uses * Making things appear by spelling the word(s) out. * Playing. * Emergency situations, such as if everybody was starving and she spelled out "food." * Entertaining her friends and her daughters. Limitations * The wand cannot cure any permanent disease, nor make anything that would be able to cure them. If Dragonet were to spell out the words "Cure my IIV," the letters would just turn red, disappear, and fail. * It will refuse to kill or hurt anybody by spelling unless Dragonet is in danger. * It can only be used to spell words and make the thing/action appear, not be used for battles. * Even though it can be used to spell out food, Dragonet still cannot survive on her own. This is because of the fact she doesn't know how to avoid predators, navigate places, or forage for her own food. * Although this wand can make Pokémon appear, it can't make any Legendary Pokémon like Rayquaza or Tapu Koko, evil Mythical Pokémon like Darkrai, (but it can make small-sized, friendly Mythical Pokémon appear) Sunkern and Sunflora (due to her allergy), or very large Pokémon such as Snorlax or Tyranitar. The limit seems to be the size of a Dragonite. * For her safety, it can't make any food or thing that Dragonet is allergic to, like sunflowers. Notable helpful uses * Making a Clover Sweet appear to help Akeno's Milcery evolve. * Making a juice box when Loaffey had a sugar crash. * Making a sweet cupcake for Baby Furbo to eat. Trivia * It is based on Princess Presto's magic spelling wand from Super Why. * Like her necklace and her blade, Dragonet keeps her wand stuck to her side when not in use. * It can make different objects that are called the same thing or slightly different senses of the same word, depending on the context, but it is unknown how this works. It is thought that the wand reads its owner's thoughts and accordingly makes the right item depending on their intention. Category:Items Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Personal items